Joanie of Arcadia: Babysitting and Burgers
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Joan Girardi is now in her 30's and a single mother of two. Joan's 13-year-old daughter, Joanie, named after her mother, begins to see and speak with God, just like her mother. God gives Joanie the task to babysit for one of her teachers. At the same time, God gives Joan is given the task to skip her work meeting and go to a hamburger restaurant.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Joan Girardi stood in her kitchen making pancakes. As she cooked, she checked her schedule.

"Breakfast is ready!" Joan shouted.

Joan's 8-year-old son, Brandon, came downstairs. He then sat at the table while Joan put freshly made pancakes on his plate.

"Here you go," Joan said.

"Thanks, Mom," Brandon said.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Joan said. "Now I have a meeting tonight with the other professors, so I need you to walk home with your sister after school. I'll leave money for food. You and your sister cannot have pizza."

"Okay," Brandon said.

"I mean it," Joan said.

"Yes, Mom," Brandon said.

"Joanie!" Joan shouted. "Pancakes are getting cold!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Joanie, Joan's 13-year-old daughter shouted from upstairs.

Upstairs, Joanie fixed her hair and put on lipstick.

"Joanie!" Joan shouted from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Just a second, Mom!" Joanie shouted. "I'm fixing my hair!"

After she finished, Joanie walked downstairs to see her mother and her brother eating pancakes. As she joined them, Joan looked at her daughter.

"There you are," Joan said. "What took you so long? Even I never took that long."

"I want to look good for picture day," Joanie replied.

"Today's school picture day?" Joan asked.

"Yes," Joanie replied.

"Go back upstairs and change," Joan told her daughter. "You need to wear that dress you wore to your uncle's wedding."

"No offense, Mom," Joanie said. "But I don't want to wear a dress. I just want to wear what I have on. I'm 13."

"Okay," Joan said. "I understand."

Joan looked at her phone.

"Okay, it is 7:40," Joan said. "You two need to get to school."

After Joanie and Brandon left, Joan turned on the TV and listened to the news as she got ready for work. As she grabbed her briefcase, she grabbed the remote.

"Don't turn of the TV yet, Joan," the male news anchor said.

"God?" Joan asked.

"Hello, Joan," God said.

"I haven't heard from you in a while," Joan said. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"I'm God," God said. "I'm very busy watching over everyone in the world. But I'm always watching."

"I have to get to work, so can you make it quick?" Joan asked.

"Patience, Joan," God said. "You know that meeting you have tonight?"

"Yes," Joan replied.

"Skip it," God said. "Instead, I want you to go to Joey's Burger Barn."

"Can I take my kids?" Joan asked.

"Go alone," God replied.

"Why can't I bring my kids?" Joan asked.

"Goodbye, Joan," God said before a commercial came on.

"Why don't you ever just give me a verbal answer?" Joan asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joanie and her best friend, Janie, stood in line waiting to take their school pictures.

"Last night I was looking in the mirror, and I had this huge zit on my chin," Janie said. "I put some cream on it and thankfully, it went away."

"That's good," Joanie said. "Get this, my mom wanted me to wear a dress."

"Are you serious?" Janie asked. "That's so embarrassing. I'm so glad you didn't."

After they took their pictures, Joanie and Janie sat outside at a lunch table.

"Best thing about school picture day," Janie said. "Being able to skip third period."

"You got that right," Joanie said.

"Hey, Joanie!" a voice shouted.

Joanie and Janie turned around to see a 13-year-old boy with dark black hair, wearing a brown leather jacket standing by the sidewalk.

"Who's he?" Janie asked. "Doe he even go to this school?"

"I don't think so," Joanie replied.

"Joanie!" the boy shouted again.

Joanie got up and walked toward the boy.

"Joanie," Janie said. "For all we know, he could be a creep."

"I'm just seeing what he wants," Joanie said.

Joanie walked over to the boy.

"Hello, Joanie," the boy said.

"Hello," Joanie said. "Do I know you?"

"No," the boy said. "But I know you."

"Who are you?" Joanie asked.

"God," the boy replied.

Joanie began to laugh.

"You're God?" Joanie laughed. "I'm sorry, but I doubt God is a 13-year-old."

"I take several forms, Joanie," God explained. "The next time you see me, I'll be someone else."

"Am I on some hidden camera show?" Joanie asked.

"I'm serious, Joanie," God said. "Now, I don't have time to explain things right now. I need you to get a job."

"I'm 13," Joanie said.

"13-year-olds can get jobs," God said. "Get a job, and get it today."

God walked off and Joanie walked over to Janie.

"Who was that?" Janie asked.

"Apparently he's God," Joanie replied.

"God?" Janie asked. "As in the God who created us all?"

"Yes," Joanie replied. "He must be crazy."

"Joanie," Janie said. "Maybe he is God."

"Not you too," Joanie said.

"What did he say?" Janie asked.

"He said I need to get a job today," Joanie replied.

"Girl," Janie said. "We have got to find you a job."

"He's not God," Joanie said.

Later, in 4th period, Joanie and Janie sat in their desks listening to a lecture by their English teacher, Mrs. Rolston.

"Before the bell rings, I just wanted to know if any of you are available to babysit for me after school?" Mrs. Rolston said. "My babysitter cancelled and it's my anniversary."

"Joanie doesn't have any plans!" Janie blurted out.

"Could you?" Mrs. Rolston asked.

"Sure," Joanie said, giving her friend a look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joan stood in the women's restroom at Arcadia Community College washing her hands. As she looked into the mirror, she saw her reflection smiling at her.

"Are you seriously in my reflection?" Joan asked

"Don't forget, Joan," God said. "Go to Joey's Burger Barn."

"Why?" Joan asked. "What is my mission?"

Joan looked over to see a lady washing her hands looking at her.

"I'm just giving myself a pep talk," Joan said. "Why? Why do I have to go to Joey's Burger Barn?"

"Just do it, Joan," God said.

Meanwhile, Joanie and Brandon walked down a sidewalk toward Mrs. Rolston's house.

"I want to go home," Brandon said.

"Me too," Joanie said. "But Janie volunteered me to babysit."

As Joanie and Brandon arrived at Mrs. Rolston's house, Mr. and Mrs. Rolston greeted them.

"Thank you so much, Joanie," Mrs. Rolston said. "I've left money so that you, Brandon, and Lindsay can get something to eat."

"Thank you," Joanie said.

"We'll be back around 7:00," Mr. Rolston said.

"I'll take good care of Lindsay," Joanie said.

Joanie sat on the couch watching TV while Brandon and Lindsay sat on the floor.

"Want to play with my dolls?" Lindsay asked.

"No," Brandon said. "Dolls are for girls."

Joanie pointed at the news anchor on the TV.

"Hey, Lindsay," Joanie said. "That's my uncle."

"Cool," Lindsay said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Joanie asked.

Joanie walked over to the door and opened it to see a pizza man.

"I think you have the wrong house," Joanie said. "I didn't order a pizza."

"Joanie," God said. "It's me."

"Who?" Joanie asked.

"God," God replied. "Thank you for getting a job like I asked."

"I need to talk to you outside," Joanie said.

Joan and God sat on swings outside in the Rolston's backyard.

"So you're God?" Joanie asked.

"Yes," God replied. "You are able to see and speak with me."

"Am I the only one?" Joanie asked.

"No," God replied. "Your mother can see me as well. I take different forms."

"Why me?" Joanie asked. "Why my mom?"

"I rarely give answers," God replied. "You must figure things out for yourself."

"Can I tell me friend Janie?" Joanie asked.

"I cannot tell you yes or no," God replied. "That is up to you."

"So, this babysitting job is what you wanted," Joanie said. "I think you wanted me to have this job so my brother could have a new friend."

"You are wise, Joanie," God said. "Just like your mother. But I'm afraid that's not the whole reason."

"What is the whole reason?" Joanie asked.

"You…" God started to say.

"Have to figure it out for myself," Joanie said.

"Go to Joey's Burger Barn and get Lindsay and your brother dinner," God said. "Go alone."

"I can't just leave two 8-year-olds by themselves," Joanie said.

"Go answer the door," God said.

Joanie ran inside and opened the front door to see Janie sitting there.

"How's it going?" Janie asked.

"You were right," Joanie said. "That boy was God."

"Really?" Janie asked. "I have so many questions."

"I need you to stay here and watch Lindsay and Brandon," Joanie said. "God wants me to go to Joey's Burger Barn."

"What?" Janie asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joan walked into Joey's Burger Barn. As she entered, she noticed Joanie in line at the counter.

"Joanie?" Joan asked.

Joanie looked over at Joan.

"Mom?" Joanie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting?"

"Aren't you supposed to be watching your brother?" Joan asked.

"I'm babysitting a teacher's daughter," Joanie replied. "Janie is watching after her and Brandon while I get everyone something to eat for dinner."

"Oh," Joan said.

"Why are you here?" Joanie asked.

"I um…" Joan said.

"Did he send you here?" Joanie asked.

"Did who send me here?" Joan asked.

"God," Joanie whispered.

"God?" Joan asked.

"It's okay, Mom," Joanie said. "He comes to me too."

Joan took her daughter by the arm and sat down at a table.

"When did he start visiting you?" Joan asked.

"Today," Joanie replied. "He took the form of a 13-year-old boy and told me to get a job. Then I wound up becoming Lindsay's babysitter. Then he appeared as a pizza man and told me all about how he sends you on missions and how he will send on missions too. And then he told me to come here and get dinner."

"He told me to skip my meeting and come here," Joan said. "Obviously, God wants us to work on something."

"Like what?" Joanie asked.

"Ever since your father walked out on us and moved to New York, we haven't spoken about it," Joan said.

"Mom," Joanie said. "I'm completely over Dad."

"I don't think you are," Joan said. "And I feel you blame me for the divorce."

"I don't blame you…" Joanie said. "I blame myself."

"Why do you blame yourself?" Joan asked.

"It's just…" Joanie started to say before a young man ran into the restaurant and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Joan asked.

The man turned around and held up a gun.

"Nobody move!" the man shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Janie, Brandon, and Lindsay sat on the couch waiting for Joanie.

"Where is Joanie?" Brandon asked. "I'm hungry."

"It's probably taking a while to make the food," Janie assured him.

Janie walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and called Joanie on her phone.

"Joanie," Janie said. "Where are you?"

Joanie and Joan hid under a table while Joanie held the phone to her ear.

"Janie," Joanie whispered. "I'm at Joey's Burger Barn. There's a gunman here. Call 911."

Joanie hung up the phone and Joan held her daughter tightly. Suddenly, the gunman bent over and pointed his gun at them.

"Please!" Joan pleaded. "Take anything you want! Just leave my daughter alone!"

"Get up!" the gunman shouted.

Joanie and Joan got up.

"Everyone in the back!" the gunman shouted. "Now!"

Everyone quickly walked into the back room and the gunman walked off and locked the door. The people in the back began to panic and Joan tried to calm everyone down.

"Calm down," Joan assured everyone. "The police are on the way."

The door opened and the gunman entered the room. He then grabbed Joanie and walked out, slamming the door behind them.

"Joanie!" Joan screamed.

Joan ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It's obviously locked!" a man shouted.

Joan lunged at the door, only for a man to grab her.

"Don't, Joan," the man said. "It's made of steel. You'll break every bone in your body."

Joan looked at the man and recognized him as the first incarnation of God she ever saw, who appeared older as if he had aged like a human. Joan felt the tears pour down her face.

"Please do something," Joan cried. "He has my daughter. I can't lose my daughter."

"Joan," God said. "I'm not the one who can save her and you aren't either. She has to save herself."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Joan cried.

"Joan," God said softly. "This is just what must happen. I'm not doing anything to you."

"Please don't let her die," Joan pleaded. "She's my daughter."

God embraced Joan tightly.

"It's okay," God said softly. "It's okay."


End file.
